Conteniendo emociones
by Rambo1337
Summary: "Aquí estamos ya Gradúados, no me separé de Natsume aún... o eso es lo que creía..." (One-shot)


Ya comienzó a hacer un Especial.

(One-shots)

Por los capítulos que prometí, y no los hice.

Lo siento, y gracias por seguirme hasta aquí.

OoOoOoOoOo

En la noche agarré mi diario y me puse a leer, todo aquello relacionado con él. Mi diario, dónde contengo toda la información sobre nuestras hazañas juntos. Todo, y ahora... lo he perdido todo. Lo único que puedo hacer, es leer una y otra vez todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

 **Primero de Enero**

 _¡Hoy fue mi cumpleaños! Lo festeje con Natsume. Él parecía divertirse más que yo, aún me acuerdo cuándo íbamos a Gakuen Alice, cuándo me enamoré de él por primera vez, AHAHA. En ese entonces no sabíamos lo que haciamos. Aunque nos dímos cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos cuándo terminamos la preparatoria y nos fuímos, resulta muy gracioso ahora que lo digo. Pero bueno, yo lo amo y él es todo lo que necesito ahora._

Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla.

 **10 de Enero**

 _Hable con Hotaru y le dije como eran los sentimientos de Natsume._

 _"_ _Es un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan intenso y doloroso, casi como un grito.. Así se tratan los sentimientos hacia Natsume"_

 **15 de Enero**

 _Fuímos a la casa de Natsume con Hotaru y Ruka-pyon. Ellos hacen muy bonita pareja, ME CONTO HOTARU QUE SE ÍBAN A CASAR PRONTO! entre en shock cuándo me lo dijo, pero bueno. La felicidad de Hotaru es todo para mí. Ruka-pyon le llegas a hacer algo a Hotaru y eres pez ahogado. ¿Eh?_

 **21 de Enero**

 _Hoy le conté a Natsume que mis padres habían muerto cuándo yo era pequeña..._

 _"Cuando pregunté por mamá y papá, mi abuelo me dijo que ambos estaban juntos en el cielo. Me pregunto si ellos.. desde ese lugar en el cielo, tienen tantas ganas de abrazarme como yo."_

 _Natsume me abrazo con tanta fuerza, que no recuerdo si lloré por sufrimiento o porque me abrazaba fuerte._

 **14 de Febrero**

 _¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA CON NATSUME! primero rechazo mi chocolate de san valentín y luego acepto el de otras mujeres! argh... estoy furiosa!_

 **15 de Febrero**

 _Hoy Natsume me aclaró la situación, dijo que Koko lo había encerrado y había pedido la ayuda de un amigo y se convirtió en él y fue aceptando los chocolates de todos. No le creo nada. Pero... si es verdad...?_

 **20 de Febrero**

 _Natsume se puso celoso y quemo todo un local de ropa! Lo regañé y se puso pervertido -/-_

 **27 de Febrero**

 _Natsume me hizo recordar muchas cosas del pasado._

 _"Tal vez algún día este dolor se una en partes iguales con la fuerza. Algún día, en el futuro, voy a ser realmente capaz de proteger a alguien. Con fuerza, voy por ello. Con la perseverancia, siempre hacia adelante. A la espera de ese momento para que finalmente suceda."_

 **3 de Marzo**

 _... Natsume se ha vuelto distante conmigo_

 **5 De Marzo**

 _Ya no me besa más..._

 **12 de Marzo**

 _No me abraza_

 **16 de Marzo**

 _No me toca_

 **19 de Marzo**

 _Ya no me saluda_

 **28 de Marzo**

 _Ni me habla_

 **15 de Abril**

 _Ya no tenemos contacto visual..._

 **27 de Abril**

 _¿Pueden creerlo? Me dijo que no me amaba..._

 **19 de Mayo**

 _Natsume... Natsume murió..._

A pesar de que Natsume murió, encontre una carta que decía cuánto lamentaba haberme ignorado...

 ** _Para Mikan..._**

 _Mikan, sé que resulta difícil de creer, pero yo te sigo ámando y siempre lo haré._

 _Soy una persona que no puede estar a tú lado, tú precisas algo mejor que yo... Por eso, quiero que sepás que te amé con todo._

 _Nunca te olvides de los momentos que pasamos, porque esos recuerdos perdurarán en tú mente hasta el día de tú muerte._

 _Espero que está carta de ayude a continuar en los buenos y malos momentos._

 _Las sonrisas y las lágrimas que me ofreciste, fueron más que suficiente para hacer que éste corazón se derritierá y fuerá entregado a tí._

 _Estos sentimientos tan profundos que yo tengo hacía tí, creo que en algún momento puedan molestarte._

 _Que mi vida fuera tuya, fue la mejor opción que tuve en está vida._

 _Te entregó mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo._

 _Estás palabras escritas durarán por mucho tiempo, pero los recuerdos quedarán por siempre grabados en tú memoria._

 _Y espero que guardes nuestros recuerdos en un fragmento de tú memoria y los atesores por siempre._

 _Porque, tú carga es mi carga, y mi carga... tú no la puedes sostener..._

 _Hasta pronto... mi primer amor..._

 ** _Natsume Hyuuga._**

Un mes luego de esa carta... un chico identico a Natsume apareció y se me confesó... sin embargo, yo lo rechacé y le dije, "Yo tengo a una persona muy especial, pero él... me está esperando en la próxima vida..." el me sonrió a pesar de que lo rechacé. Y ahí entendí.

...

ÉL era Natsume

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Dedicado a Michan-Natsu**_

 **Cuánto tiempo! pues aquí les vengo a dejar sus historias,**

 **Bueno. Una sola ._.u**

 **Pero las haré todas y cada una de ellas con la mayor dedicación que tengo.**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
